Beautiful Disaster
by TayJayForeverDancing
Summary: Mitchie's troublesome nature landed her at her grandmother's house in the middle of nowhere. Shane Gray, a mysterious musician, came to stay there too. When both worlds collide, will love blossom...or will their pasts be too much to handle? Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, its Taylor (xotayxo) and Julia (xx-juliaaa) here, and we've decided to write a story together!! Its Julia at the moment, but Taylor is here in spirit :) This is the intro chapter, starting everything off and it was written by Taylor (who is awesome and you should check out some of her stories!). So, we hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Love Taylor and Julia.**

**Disclaimer - We own nothing :(  
**

Chapter 1

17 year old Michelle (Mitchie) Torres was anything but ordinary. If you saw her two years ago, you wouldn't believe it was the same girl. Mitchie had gone from a sweet, kind, innocent, girl to a hard core rebel who didn't give a damn about the world.

Her mother wondered what she did that caused her daughter to become the complete opposite of what she was. On the rare occasion that Mitchie and her mother actually had a civil conversation, Mitchie always attempted to convince her mother that she wasn't at fault for the way she acted. Her mother never believed her.

As the year went on, Mitchie became progressively worse. Her grades slipped from straight A's to D's and F's. She always had detention, and was friends with people who always got into all sorts of trouble.

Away from the watchful eye of her mother, Mitchie tried drugs for the first time at the age of 14. Not finding that to her liking, she into alcohol a year later, and has been addicted ever since. It's no small feat that she hasn't been caught by the police. Yet.

A normal Saturday night for Mitchie? Going out and drinking. Her friends' parents didn't care if they drank, as long as one adult was present. Mitchie would stumble home in the early hours of the morning, and sleep till noon. She'd wake up with a horrible headache, but always took 4 Advil and got on with her life.

You'd think that with all the partying and drinking Mitchie does, that she was no longer a virgin. But, she made a vow to herself and God when she was 13. And as much partying she does, she never once let alcohol take control of her hormones.

But she had no idea that her mother had something planned for her that would turn her life upside down.

_Friday Afternoon_

Mitchie was in her room, strumming away on her acoustic guitar. A little known fact about Mitchie? She loves to sing.

Mitchie would spend hours in her room, playing either the guitar or piano and writing lyrics. Right now she's written 4 songs on her own, and wants to record them. She has a beautiful, clear voice, and she knew her talent was like no other. She was just never given the opportunity to showcase her talent.

Downstairs, her mother was livid. Mitchie's report card had just come in, and Mitchie received 3 C's, 3 D's, and 1 F. The principle of her school had also called the previous day, saying she had gotten into a fight during school. This was the last straw. Picking up the phone, she dialed her father's number. He lived about 4 hours away in the mountains. Connie loved going there every so often as a little girl, and she knew her parents would be glad to take Mitchie in. She asked if Mitchie could stay 2 months with them, maybe more if needed. Her father agreed at once. Connie also explained why she wanted Mitchie to "go away for a while," for lack of a better word. She told her father she would be up there around noon the next day and bid her father goodbye. She knew Mitchie never went out on Friday nights; simply because she did not want to get caught by herself and her husband, since they always stayed home.

Making her way upstairs, Connie stopped at her daughters closed bedroom door. Rapping sharply on the hard wood, she heard Mitchie yell, "It's open!" She opened the door.

"Mitchie, care to explain how you're almost failing all of your classes?"

Mitchie's eyes grew wide. She thought she had grabbed the envelope containing her report card from the mail 2 days ago. "Damn," she muttered.

"What's it to you, Mom? I tried to tell you, I don't care anymore about school!"

"What about the numerous detentions you have? Or the fight you got into last week?"

Mitchie's eyes narrowed. "The kid was asking for it."

"Michelle! It doesn't matter if the kid asked for it or not, that's not something you do as a senior in high school!"

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and went back to strumming her guitar.

"Michelle Rose. Pack your bags. You're leaving tomorrow."

Mitchie stopped strumming her guitar and looked at her mother. "You can't make me leave."

"The hell I can! Pack your bags. You're going to Nana and Pop's for 2 months."

"What?! Why? What did I do?"

"Look at yourself Mitchie. This isn't who you are. And I know you know. Be ready to leave here around 7 a.m. And if I have to, I will drag you out of bed."

Connie went over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Mija. I just...I just want to make things better for you. You deserve more than what you're getting into."

She looked at her daughter, and Mitchie gave a small smile. "Love you too." She said quietly.

Mitchie, sensing defeat, sighed and put her guitar down. Her mother left, closing the door softly behind her. Walking over to her closet, Mitchie pulled out a duffle bag and a messenger bag. She also pulled out various articles of clothing. Going over to her chest of drawers, she pulled out most of the clothes occupying them and put them in her duffle bag. She also grabbed her makeup bag and blow dryer.

Closing her duffle bag, she picked up her laptop and placed it in her messenger bag, along with the power cord and her song book. Picking up her acoustic guitar, she placed it in its case. Placing everything near the door, Mitchie changed into sweats and drifted off into a restless sleep, nervous and anxious for what was to come next.

**We hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone its Taylor....we've decided to alternate posting....like we do with writing.

without further ado...here's chapter 2!! (hey that rhymed...anyways...)

* * *

Mitchie woke with a start as the car jolted along the bumpy, country road. Her vision blurry, she groaned and rubbed her eyes as she remembered where she was. Oh yeah, she was on her way to her grandparents' mansion, for "a breath of fresh air" as her mother had said. In other words, she was being sent away to the middle of nowhere, cutting herself off from civilization as a punishment. Wonderful.

She looked out of the window beside her, vision clearing. It was a sunny day, and the sky was fairly clear. Green fields stretched out to as far as she could see, and there was no sign of any other cars or houses. Occasionally, a bird would swoop down into a tree, but that was the only other movement.

Mitchie groaned inwardly once more, and faced the front. Connie's eyes were focused on the road, but she glanced over and smiled when she saw that Mitchie was awake. Mitchie tried to smile back, but couldn't. She was too angry at her mother for sending her away. "_I don't need this."_ She thought to herself. "_I'm not bad, I don't know why she's doing this to me! Its like some...retarded rehab."_

Frustrated, she put her earphones in and turned up her music really loud. The guitar in Misery Business always cheered her up. Smiling, Mitchie immersed herself in the music, letting the rock sounds of Paramore flood through her, and before she knew it...she had arrived.

Mitchie slowly turned her head to the window, and her mouth dropped open at the house that stood before her. It wasn't a house...it was a huge mansion. Golden brown stone, it towered above her, three stories high. Large arched windows spread across the front of the building, and a large, clean wooden door was bolted shut at the bottom of the door. She was staring at the house disbelievingly, and hadn't even noticed that Connie had opened her door and lugged her suitcases to the front door. Still in a daze, Mitchie rose, slowly pulling her earphones out and shoving her iPod in her bag.

"Mitchie, welcome to Applewood."

* * *

"Mitchie!" A voice shrieked from the house while her mom was reminding her of things she needed to remember, manners, hygiene etc. Everything she had heard a million times before. Mitchie turned her head to the door, to see a short, plump woman hurrying down the steps to greet her. She had blonde hair, but it was fading into a grey-white, and she was wearing old fashioned cropped trousers and a red blouse. The woman stopped in front of Mitchie, and looked at her, a smile on her face.

"Mitchie. Look at you! You've grown since I last saw you!" The woman giggled, and Mitchie looked at her weirdly. "I bet you don't remember me. Last time I saw you, you were...seven I think. My, my, just look at you now! Ah, I need tissues! I remember the days when we used to play on the swing-set out back."

In response to this, Mitchie blew a large, pink, bubblegum bubble, before it popped in the woman's face to reveal an expressionless face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." The teenager said without a care, before turning to the car to get her other bag. "_The house, I admit, is awesome, but spending every day with this?! How am I going to live..."_

"Mitchie! How dare you dismiss your grandmother like that!" Connie called from the steps, anger in her voice. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever!" She shouted back, waving her hand to imply she was dismissing the matter.

Whilst Mitchie was getting her bags, Connie turned to her mother, Linda.

"I am so sorry about her, Mom. I don't know what has happened these past years. She used to be so...sweet and innocent. I just want my daughter back." Her voice cracked at the end, and she pulled a tissue out of her pocket.

Marie smiled warmly.

"Its ok, I understand. We had that with...you know, _him,_ too. We'll handle it. Does she still love music?"

"Oh yes. That's the one time I can sense that Mitchie is her old self again." Connie replied, watching Mitchie lug her last suitcase up the stairs.

"You guys could have helped instead of gossiping you know!" She complained, dropping the case to the floor, and standing with her hand on her hip.

"Your mother brought up all your other cases. You should be grateful, young lady." Linda said, disappointed in her cocky manner. Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, I'm sure she can take all the others to my room too." Mitchie snapped back, grabbing the suitcase she had just dropped, and banging the door wide open so she could enter the house. As the door slammed behind her, Connie turned to the suitcases, but Linda put a hand in front of her.

"Oh no, Connie. If she wants her suitcases, she's going to have to come and get them herself." Linda smiled knowingly at Connie, and Connie smiled back. She had a feeling that Mitchie would do just fine here.

* * *

Mitchie made her way up the stairs of the house, staring all around her. _This place was a palace._ She thought, smiling to herself. "_I'm sure I could kick an awesome house party here. Just got to get the grands out for one night..."_

She walked along the corridor, peeking in each room. A bathroom, a study, a bedroom, another bedroom, and another bedroom. Mitchie stopped, confused. Which one was hers? Swivelling around to see the impeccable corridor from all angles, she frowned. That's when she spotted a small staircase by the third bathroom. A small piece of paper was tacked to the banister that read: Mitchie's room.

Intrigued, she left her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and sprinted up the wooden framing, two at a time. She reached the top, and pushed open the white door with a large creak, revealing her room for the time she was staying there.

It was very plain, everything was white. There was a double bed in one corner, a desk with a radio, and then a wardrobe, rug, a vanity table and a door that she presumed led to the bathroom. The one thing that caught her attention however, was the large window. It flooded light into the room, illuminating the walls and making it look bright and relaxing. She slowly walked over to it, and looked at the view. She spotted the green fields she had seen earlier, and they stretched all the way across, as far as she could see. It was very high up here, and they seemed to be up on a hill, half way up the mountain. The grey monstrosity towered in the distance, and she saw that there were three or four other large houses to the left of this one, which was on the end. The one next door however, looked empty and abandoned. "_That's weird,"_ She thought. Shrugging off that wonder, she caught sight of a river not far ahead of the fields, glistening in the sunlight.

Then, she saw** him.** He was sitting under a tree right by the house, with an acoustic guitar, strumming and singing. How she had not spotted him before, Mitchie did not know. He had long brown-black hair, and was wearing jeans and a band shirt. He stopped playing, and tensed up, like he was frustrated. The boy glanced up at the window, and clearly spotted Mitchie standing there. Mitchie was rooted to the spot, the boy was gorgeous. He had perfect features, and deep brown eyes that seemed to bore into her. He looked confused at the sight of her, but gave a small smile and a wave anyway. Mitchie smiled, and returned the wave, before quickly dashing to the vanity. She puffed up her hair, and tried to rub in her lipgloss a bit more with her lips. Mitchie straightened up and dashed to the window again, only to find the boy had gone. She deflated, and searched around for him, but he was not there. She sighed before collapsing onto the bed, which was surprisingly bouncy. "_Even though I have to live with the stupid grands and 'socialize' with them, I know there's one hot guy here. And he likes music."_

Mitchie smiled to herself. If she found the guy, this 'trip' might not be as bad as she thought.

* * *

so...what do you think so far?? let us know!!!

xo tay xo

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone ! taylor here.....so julia just looked over this...and i'm posting it now...sorry for such the long wait....i've been so busy with college and such!

enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We own the plot....nothing else. **

* * *

Mitchie watched her mother drive away from her bedroom window, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She never realized how much she pushed her mother away until she actually left. Pulling the curtains shut, she flung herself onto the large canopy bed, the sobs breaking loose from her body. She muffled her sobs in the large pillows adorning the bed.

18 year old Shane Gray was walking to his room after giving up his search for the mysterious girl he saw in the window when he heard sobbing and muffled cries coming from the room across from his. Approaching the door cautiously, he tried to turn the knob and found it unlocked. Pushing the door open quietly, he finally found whom he was looking for. This mysterious girl was laying sideways across her bed, her petite body shaking with sobs. Her dark hair was spread out all around her, and yet Shane couldn't take his eyes off her.

He was drawn to this girl; he wanted to know more about her. He debated whether or not he should go comfort the distraught girl, and his feet decided for him. Walking towards the bed, he hesitantly placed one knee on the bed and one hand on the girl's lower back. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Mitchie felt the bed dip and a cold hand on her lower back, sending tingles up her spine. Then she heard a male voice: "Excuse me, are you alright?" She lifted her head, which felt like a ton of bricks, to meet the eyes of the one who spoke.

She couldn't believe what she saw. The boy she had seen earlier looked decent from a distance, but up close, he was unbelievably gorgeous. His dark hair fell gracefully into his brown eyes, and when she looked closer, she could see flecks of gold and hazel present in his eyes.

Those gorgeous eyes were filled with concern, and it was at that moment that Mitchie realized that she looked horrendous. She didn't even want to look in a mirror. She could tell her eyes were swollen and puffy, and she was sure they were red too. Her hair was matted to her face, and she had a cry-induced headache. She couldn't believe this boy was seeing her like this.

Shane thought that even though she was in a state of distress, the girl before him looked beautiful. He let her sit up and looked away as she wiped off her makeup and tears. Once she had finished, she lay back again against the pillows, and he waited for her to speak.

"Oh god, this sucks. I'm not even here 1 hour and someone sees me crying like a baby," she said, burying her face in her hands.

Shane gave her a soft smile, and moved a little farther up on the bed to be closer to her.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't hide. I won't tell anyone."

She took her hands away from her face to look him in the eyes. He froze for a second, as he was mesmerized by the deep chocolate color of her eyes. Regaining his composure, he smiled again, causing her to smile shyly.

"I didn't know Linda was having a visitor stay over," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Linda?" the girl asked, her eyebrows wrinkling together in confusion.

"Linda, the woman who owns this house?"

"Oh, that Linda. She's my grandmother."

Shane mentally smacked himself. He should have known. Looking closer, he could see that this girl resembled Linda very closely. Linda must have been gorgeous as a young woman, granted that this girl was beautiful.

"I didn't know my grandmother was having someone stay over either, let alone someone my age," she said, trying to be friendly.

He instantly stiffened, and he knew she noticed.

"How do you know I'm your age? I haven't even told you who I am yet," he snapped at her, and he instantly regretted it when he felt her recoil away from him. He tried again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about how I came to be here, especially with someone I just met."

The girl nodded in understanding, and his demeanor softened instantly. He moved hesitantly to be next to her, and she didn't flinch away. He took it as a good sign.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Shane. Shane Gray."

"Michelle, everyone calls me Mitchie at home."

Shane smiled. "Michelle. That's a pretty name," he said, causing Mitchie to blush and look away.

"So, Mitchie, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," Shane said, relaxing back into the pillows, hands behind his head.

Mitchie could only stare at the boy currently occupying her bed. Deciding she had no choice, she settled into the pillows next to Shane, trying to get comfortable.

Just as she was about to speak, she heard someone knock on her bedroom door.

"Michelle? It's time for dinner."

"Nana," Mitchie called, "the door's open."

Linda slowly opened the bedroom door to find her granddaughter and her adopted grandson sitting on the bed talking. She smiled at the sight.

"Shane, I see you've met my granddaughter, Michelle Rose."

Shane nodded, and Linda could see the faintest hint of a sparkle in his eyes at the sound of Mitchie's name. It was a sparkle that had not been present since Shane started living with her.

"Yes, and she is quite the lady," he responded, causing Mitchie to blush once more.

"Are you hungry, nena? I know you had a long drive up," Linda asked her granddaughter, smiling slightly.

"I'll be down in a minute, Abuela. I just want to freshen up."

Linda smiled, and softly shut the door behind her as she walked out.

Shane spoke up. "You didn't tell me your middle name was Rose. That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Mitchie looked down, her cheeks tinted red. "People only use my full name when I'm in trouble. Which is part of the reason why I'm here."

That made Shane even more curious. Why was she sent here in the first place?

Just then, Mitchie's stomach grumbled, and her cheeks blushed even darker. Shane smiled and rose from the bed, offering his hand to her. She took it hesitantly, and let him lead her downstairs into the dining room.

_After Dinner_

Mitchie was content sitting at the table, having just enjoyed her grandmother's excellent Spanish cooking. She pushed back her chair and stood up, picking up her dirty dishes in the process. She didn't even take one step before her grandmother spoke.

"Sientate, nena. I will do the dishes tonight. I know you have had a long day."

Mitchie placed her dishes back on the table but did not sit down. "Muchas gracias, Abuela. I'm going to my room to read."

Mitchie looked to where Shane was sitting a split second ago, but he was gone. Puzzled, she looked around, trying to figure out where he had disappeared heard a soft voice whisper her name, and she turned sharply around, but no one was there. She made her way to the large winding staircase, and she heard her name again. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she saw the sillohuette of Shane standing there, almost as if he was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her.

"I was hoping that you'd get the hint and come up here," he said, falling in step beside her.

"So," she said, remembering that they were in a conversation before dinner, "Are we going to finish that conversation?"

He stopped outside her bedroom door, leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "At 11:00, come to my room. The door will be unlocked." He touched the inside of her wrist briefly, before winking and going into his room across the hall.

Mitchie stood outside her bedroom door for a minute, trying to comprehend what Shane had just said. What should she do? She had met Shane only 2 hours ago, and already he wanted her to sneak out? She was intrigued by him, and wanted to find out more about him.

* * *

so....what did you think??

let us know!

xotayxo


End file.
